Legends
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: Crow looked up to the Legendary D-Wheeler and wanted to be just like him. But, Crow never knew the identity of such man. But what happens when he does?


_Legends_

_Summary: Crow had looked up to the Legendary Duelist who started the construction of the Daedalus Bridge, a bridge that would connect Satellite to Neo-Domino. Although Crow knew not the identity of such individual, he had looked up to that Legendary Duelist and practically based his life to become just like that Legendary Duelist. However, when he finally learns of the identity of the Legendary Duelist who started the construction of the bridge, he is distraught, yet somewhat angry. But, will he let such news tear him down?_

* * *

"I don't know about God or fate, but I'll surpass them all! Just like that Legendary D-Wheeler!" I declared. If fate is the one thing that Godwin counts on to help him defeat us, he is sorely mistaken. His trust in fate will definitely be the cause of his downfall for sure.

"However, through that, he lost his left arm." Godwin muttered. If it weren't for the fact this his voice was being projected from that Star Temple building, I wouldn't have been able to hear that. Though, at that moment, I wish I hadn't heard that at all. The Legendary Duelist lost his left arm while building Daedalus Bridge? And now that I think about it, I don't know the identity of such an incredible person that wanted Satellite and Neo-Domino to be united.

"What is he talking about?" I asked under my breath.

However, soon after I had asked that question, it was like a revelation had dawned me, like I had answered my own question. Godwin had lost his left arm due to an accident, didn't he? Or so I was told. But, if Godwin says that he lost his left arm due to an accident and what he says is true about the Legendary Duelist, then perhaps . . . Godwin was that Legendary D-Wheeler?!

Damn it.

The Legendary D-Wheeler WAS Godwin.

The man I had looked up to for so many years. The man that inspired me to be just like him. The man who made me realize why I existed. I never would have thought the Director and the Legendary D-Wheeler would be the same person. The Director of the Public Maintenance Bureau was the one who cancelled the continuation of the construction of the Daedalus Bridge. How can a man like that be the same man that wanted Satellite and Neo-Domino to be united? It doesn't make any sense to me. Especially with Godwin being from Satellite. Wouldn't he at least have some sympathy towards the people of the place where he was raised? Isn't that what Yusei's father would have wanted?

But, none of that matters now. Godwin is a completely changed person from probably when he worked with Yusei's father. He wants to surpass both Gods, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Underworld, so that the painful cycle of Signers against Dark Signers will not happen again. I understand that this is a good intention on his part. However, he came up with this idea a little bit too late, something I can't forgive him for. Innocent lives have been harmed, including Martha's and the kids'.

"It couldn't be! That legendary D-Wheeler . . . is you?!" Yusei asked in disbelief. He didn't believe that Godwin was the legendary D-Wheeler anymore than I did.

"What?!" Jack responded with the same amount of disbelief.

However, as much as I knew that Godwin was the legendary D-Wheeler, my conscience refused to believe it. A man as twisted as him couldn't be the legendary D-Wheeler.

"Like something like that could happen!" I protested against Yusei's outburst. It wasn't anything against Yusei. I just refused to believe Godwin was the man I had looked up to for most of my life.

"The monster that destroyed Sun Dragon Inti" Godwin continued, "is destroyed, and the opposing player takes damage equal to its attack points."

All of a sudden, one of my monsters was destroyed, though I couldn't tell which one because soon afterwards, I received the effect that Godwin stated and was shocked from head to toe. It was a painful feeling as my life points plummeted down to 1800 and my speed counters dropped from four to two.

"When Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, the Moon Dragon Kuira in the graveyard is special summoned." Godwin explained. Great. The Moon Dragon came back. Although I had received damage, I at least put a dent in Godwin's life points. Hopefully, Yusei and Jack can use that to their advantage later on in this duel.

"The legendary D-Wheeler failed. He couldn't go against fate. But that was because he was an ordinary person. Because he was a useless human! In order to change fate, you must surpass humans and become a god! When that happens, miracles will happen!" Godwin declared. What a bunch of bull. For the sake of the legend, for the sake of Satellite, I refuse to believe in something as outlandish as that!

"I'll never believe it!" I exclaimed in protest. "I won't allow you to shatter our legend!"

But Godwin only laughed more and I could only watch as the birthmarks of Yusei and Jack burn brightly, but then disappeared suddenly. I didn't understand what was happening until Yusei spoke, saying, "Impossible . . . All the birthmarks have gone to Godwin!"

Godwin continued to laugh as he exclaimed, "I am the ultimate God!"

Godwin's words continued to sicken me more and more. What he said about the D-Wheeler being weak because he was a human was a lie. Nothing but a sham. The legendary D-Wheeler wasn't a useless human. He started something that would change the lives of those who lived in Satellite. He started something that would change their lives. For him to abandon something that stood for hope for the rest of us . . .

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." I murmured.

To think I had looked up to someone like him for most of my life. I felt almost embarrassed, ashamed that I had done so. I hope Yusei forgives me of what I had told him after I explained to him the Daedalus Bridge legend; that I wanted to be just like the Legendary D-Wheeler when I was old enough. I don't want to be a two-faced director who wanted to help those at one point, but then decide to let those same people doubt that their hope, their only way of communication with those from Neo-Domino, would be complete. I feel like . . . my whole life was wasted because of what Godwin revealed to us.

"Godwin . . ." Yusei mutters under his breath. Yusei. Yusei must have felt more betrayed than I am right now. His own FATHER worked with Godwin. His father had trusted Godwin. For Godwin to turn against Dr. Fudou-sama's only son must be a disgusting feeling inside for Yusei. Did Godwin even realize how many people had looked up to him for leadership and guidance when he became a Dark Signer? Did he know how many lives he was going to shatter by what he was doing?

"The bonds of humans are fragile!" Godwin exclaimed, probably for the hundredth time. "In order to control fate, I must become God myself and create a new world!" I was so tired of hearing that from him. It's giving me a headache inside my helmet. He was willing to destroy the world, destroy any innocents standing, to stop the Dark Signer against Signer cycle from repeating itself. I am positive there is a non-destructive way for him to do this. He's just too ignorant to figure out such a way.

"Damn it, Godwin . . ." I snarled under my breath. He was going to pay dearly for what he has done. For deceiving everyone for so long.

"I don't know about God!" Jack interrupted. "And I know even less about bonds! The only thing I can do is surpass them! I won't be controlled by fate! Through this speed, I'll move through it first!"

As Jack completed his turn and as Godwin's life points continue to tumble to 7900, I smirked as I continue to look forward and told him, "Don't joke around, Jack. No matter how much you try to ignore it, you can't shake off our bonds! Trap card open! Shadow Dance! This allows me to deal 1000 points of damage to the opposing player if a monster has successfully attacked directly."

"What?" Godwin seemed shock. He didn't expect a non-Signer to make such an impressive move, I bet. That move of mine came from all the souls he indirectly tortured for his own gain, the souls that I represent. Godwin winced in pain as his life points dropped to 6900 and his speed counters continue to decrease to two. Now he knew how we felt by his betrayal. Now he knew the pain of the souls he used for his own gain.

"That's right!" Yusei replied to my statement in the form of talking to Godwin. "It doesn't matter if you're a Signer or not! We already have bonds called friends! They will never disappear and we will use those bonds to change fate!"

As Yusei continued on with his turn, I continue to ponder on Godwin's betrayal. He was wrong. Godwin, that is. He was wrong about the fact that the Legendary D-Wheeler couldn't go against fate, that he was just an ordinary and useless human. The Legendary D-Wheeler did go challenge fate. He was one who helped the welfare of others by stealing from the Security Warehouse and he definitely wasn't useless.

I hadn't realized it before. That it had been inside of me all along, ever since I started stealing from the Security Warehouse for the benefit of children. The spirit of the Legendary D-Wheeler wasn't in Godwin, or Yusei, or Jack, or anyone else . . . but in me.

I had challenged fate once before, I had challenged a Jibakushin and I didn't back down, even with my rib injury. A normal human would have just given up if they were in that situation. But I persevered and defeated that Jibakushin and fate. A normal human wouldn't have been able to represent the lost souls of Satellite. But I have. Godwin isn't the Legendary D-Wheeler anymore. That responsibility has been passed down to me, Crow. I am willing to accept such a task, of representing the souls of the common people of Satellite, those whose lives were crushed by Godwin's deceit.

I, Crow the Legendary D-Wheeler, accept this responsibility. I will finish the bridge that stands for hope to the people of Satellite.

This duel suddenly became just much more than protecting the world from destruction. This duel is about showing Godwin that bonds can surpass fate, that you don't need to become a God to turn the world from its evil ways.

"Alright, Yusei!" Jack declared. "It's your turn!"

Yusei nodded.

"Ore no tan! I'm tuning my level 4 Max Warrior and level 3 Junk Synchron!"

I watched as his two monsters disappeared into balls of light, something normal in the tuning process.

"The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the path its light shines upon! _Synchro Shoukkan!_ Come, Junk Archer [ATK 2300]!"

Another robot appeared on the space in front of Yusei. It was orange, silver, and black and it was holding a spear of some sort.

"I activate Junk Archer's effect! Once per turn, I can remove one of my opponent's monsters from the game until this turn's end phase! Junk Archer! Remove Moon Dragon Kuira! Dimension Shoot!"

The spear in Junk Archer's hand turned bright blue and a bow appeared. Junk Archer shot the arrow at Moon Dragon Kuira and it was removed from the game, as Yusei had stated.

"Now all our cards have become connected!" Jack declared.

"This is our bond! His field is empty!" I responded. _This bond that will bring you down, Godwin. _I added silently to myself.

"Junk Archer, attack Godwin directly!" Yusei commanded, outstretching his arm. "Scrap Arrow!"

Suddenly, Godwin intervened this attack, "I won't let you! I activate a trap! Eternal Stone! When the opponent's monster declares an attack and I have no monsters, that attack is negated!"

That's not good. Not good at all. The trap card revealed a light that dissolved the arrow. Yusei expressed his disappointment at this counter attack.

"In addition, I summon two Eternal Stone tokens." Godwin continued. Two tokens appeared on the field. Jack, Yusei, and I looked on at this move.

Godwin once again chuckled and continued, "And then, I can add a card with 'Jibakushin' in its name from my deck to my hand!"

It's coming . . . Jack's true challenge. Yusei's true challenge. My true challenge. The strongest Jibakushin we each will ever face.

"You're playing dirty!" I growled. There was no way he could have received such a powerful card in a fair way.

"Isn't it obvious? I've notched everything into this body and become the ultimate God!" Godwin replied. Then he laughed. Ugh. His sense of humor sickens me to the core.

"The Earthbound God is coming next turn!" Jack declared, although I'm positive he knew Yusei and I already sensed that.

"I set two face down cards and end my turn." Yusei mumbled. He was definitely not pleased with how this duel was going. And neither was I. The coming of the strongest Jibakushin was felt in my veins and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Jack, Yusei, and I, through our bonds, will take strongest Jibakushin down. But . . . why can't I believe my own thoughts? Why am I doubting my confidence . . . ?

"During this end phase, Moon Dragon Kuira [DEF 2000] returns to the field." Godwin reminded us.

The dragon returned to the field, just as Godwin stated.

"It's my turn!" Godwin declared excitedly. "I release two Eternal Stone tokens . . ." he chuckled some more, ". . . Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Jibakushin! Come forth, Wiraquchasca!"

A bright light appeared that swallowed the two tokens, blinding my sense of vision. Wiraquchasca . . . The strongest Jibakushin. I wonder how many innocent souls it will swallow.

"The souls . . . are being absorbed!" Jack exclaimed in shock. This was nothing new to me, yet I am just as in shock as he is. I remember the process well when I faced Bommer. Innocent souls being absorbed in order for the Jibakushin to appear. The memory of that moment was far too clear to me.

The Jibakushin then appeared . . . The Condor God, Wiraquchasca. A giant bird with the purple Condor Nazca lines on it . . . with only one attack point.

I turned my view towards the so called _Mekai No Oh, _the big black swamp like monster that was heading in our direction. It released some sort of bird like creatures that flew towards the Star Temple and right past Yusei, Jack, and me.

"These things . . ." I muttered in annoyance as they flew right past me.

Godwin continued his usual chuckling, like the whole battle was amusing to him, that he didn't care that he risked destroying the world while trying to stop the Dark Signer versus Signer war from reoccurring in another 5,000 years.

"The ritual is reaching its climax." Godwin explained. "Along with the arrival of the Jibakushin, the King of the Underworld's followers have arrived. Waking from their slumber, they're releasing 5,000 years of hatred towards you!"

Like hell they are.

However, one of the followers of the _Mekai No Oh _was about to attack Yusei. But right before it did, Black Rose Dragon-I believe-attacked it first. Then I saw Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black Rose Dragon attack and destroy _Mekai No Oh's _followers.

I was relieved they had done so. If they hadn't intervened, who knows what could have happened to Yusei . . . or the rest of us.

"Aki! Ruka!" Yusei exclaimed happily out of relief. His life have been saved thanks to them.

"I'll fight as well, for the sake of the first friends I made!" Aki declared.

"In order to protect this bond!" Ruka agreed.

"Go, go Yusei!" Rua cheered.

"Atlus-sama, ganbatte!" Mikage yelled out.

"Don't lose, Crow!" Ushio exclaimed.

_You can count on me not losing, Ushio! _I smirked. It still amazes me that Ushio was fighting alongside Yusei and me, even though we were Satellite natives, even though he worked in Neo-Domino and could care less about the people from Satellite. Although he probably did know Yusei's true origins from Yusei's rematch with Rudger, he probably didn't even know that Jack was from Satellite as well. Heh. Police officers. What can I say?

"Everyone's wishes . . ." I whispered

" . . . we've received them!" Yusei completed my sentence.

Godwin chuckled more, something that was really pissing me off now, and muttered, "Let me show you . . ."

But Yusei didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

"Godwin! Our feelings, our bonds will surpass fate!" Yusei intervened proudly.

But Godwin refused to believe such a thing, like the naïve fool he was, saying, "With thoughts like that, you'll be taken into the fight between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods and be swallowed up. That's why I will become God and create the ideal world!"

"Godwin!" Yusei snarled. What? Was Godwin crazy? Is he willing to destroy the world just to create the ideal world he speaks about? Does he want to destroy this world and everyone in it on purpose just to stop the Signer and Dark Signer war from happening again and create this so called 'ideal world'? Did Rudger have any idea that his brother would go through such extremes to get what he wants?

I can't believe Yusei's father had trusted this man. I can't believe I looked up to him. But, it's alright now. My life isn't over. I've surpassed the Legendary D-Wheeler and have become the new Legendary D-Wheeler already. Ever since Godwin became the Director of the Public Maintenance Bureau, ever since I started to steal from the Security Warehouse for the benefit of children, I was always the Legendary D-Wheeler. But I didn't notice it until now.

"Let me show you despair, Fudou Yusei." Godwin responded. The fact that Godwin keeps talking to Yusei like this upsets me greatly. And I am sure it's upsetting Jack too. Was Godwin targeting Yusei on purpose? Was he trying to get some kind of message across to him? Did it have something to do with Yusei's father?

"Wiraquchasca's effect allows me to turn my opponent's life points into one by skipping my battle phase!" He continued.

What? It can do that? If that effect follows through, Yusei's life points will be 1, not to mention the attack from Wiraquchasca will . . .

"Turning Yusei's life points into 1 in an instant?! What is this?!" Jack asked angrily.

_What IS this? Is this the power of the Wicked Gods, their true power? _I wondered.

"How's that? I'll inflict it upon you . . . helplessness, suffering, despair!" Godwin declared.

Is he joking? Doesn't he realized that Yusei has already experienced such feelings just being from Satellite? This is nothing new. Godwin had already inflicted such feelings on Yusei, on me . . . on the people of Satellite.

"Sorry," I intervened, "but the people from Satellite don't mind it!"

"Crow!" Yusei gasped that I said such a thing. Someone had to say it in front of the Director's face. If Yusei or Jack weren't going to say it, then it's my obligation as the Legendary D-Wheeler to.

"No matter how difficult it is, we'll soar above the skies into the heavens! The person who taught me that was the legendary D-Wheeler!" I exclaimed. It felt weird to say that, but it was true. The Legendary D-Wheeler before me had taught me that lesson.

"But . . . he wasn't able to do anything." Godwin repeated.

"You're wrong!" I snarled. "Even if he knew it was useless, his will to go on . . .!" I held back my tears of disappointment, my disappointment that Godwin was the Legendary D-Wheeler I had looked up to for so many years. "Through YOUR efforts and wishes from back then, our hearts were strengthened! Godwin, no matter what you think, that spirit has passed on to me, Yusei, Jack, and everyone in Satellite! I won't fall into despair!"

"Crow . . ." Yusei mumbled. I could see why he was shocked to see me over-react like this. I had never been like this before this Signer against Dark Signer war began. Even in the miserable conditions of Satellite, I was the positive one of the group, the one that brought everyone back to their feet when they were down.

But that was before the Dark Signers messed with the kids, the ones dearest to me.

My emotions have been getting the better of me lately, like the time I had battled Bommer. The Dark Signers shouldn't have messed with Satellite in the first place!

However, one of _Mekai No Oh's _'followers' attacked my D-Wheel, causing me to lose my balance.

"Crow!" Yusei called out in worry. He didn't have to. I'm just fine. That wasn't anything like damaging my rib during my duel with Bommer.

"In the end, nothing can be changed through only wishes." Godwin declared. "I'll tear apart your bonds! I activate Wiraquchasca's effect!"

I won't allow him to do so . . . I won't allow him to destroy our bonds like this. My duty as the Legendary D-Wheeler will prevent this from happening.

"I'll protect them! Our wishes! Trap card open! Life Exchange!" I yelled out. Godwin wasn't going to harm Yusei or Jack. Not if I had anything to say about it.

"When life points are changed through a card effect, I can change that target to myself!" I explained. I know that is suicide, for me to do something as reckless as this. But that's who I am. Crow, the Legendary D-Wheeler, the reckless one who would give anything to save his bonds with others.

"Impossible! Crow!" Yusei protested. Yusei was the only one who was holding our bonds together. I can't allow him to be harmed when he's the link to our bonds.

"I won't let you hurt Yusei! He's the one who is carrying all our bonds! Because of Yusei, our bonds have become connected! That's why no matter how much I get hurt, as long as Yusei is here, our bonds won't ever be broken!" I declared.

"Crow . . . !" Yusei muttered in shock. He had not known I had been harboring those feelings, just like I hadn't known he had been harboring feelings of guilt that Jack's parents and my parents were killed in Zero Reverse.

"You . . .!" Jack gasped.

"Then," Godwin smirked, "I'll do as you wish. Go, Wiraquchasca! Turn Crow's life into one!"

Wiraquchasca let out a burst of purple flame out of its mouth, attacking me and Black Feather-Armored Wing and the impact of the attack caused me to fly off of the track.

"Crow!" I heard Yusei and Jack exclaim at different times.

I fell off the track and as my life points dropped to one, I felt a burn in my entire body from the attack. It really hurt, especially with my rib injury still there.

"Godwin, I, Crow, will continue the legend!" I snarled under my breath as my D-Wheel went into "Fly" mode. "Life Exchange's other effect is to destroy an opponent's monster when life points are changed!"

"What?" Godwin asked in surprise. I guess he wasn't expecting that either. The guy isn't very bright for being the Director of the Public Maintenance Bureau.

"I can't destroy the Jibakushin, but I'll destroy your Moon Dragon Kuira!" I declared. My D-Wheel turned towards Moon Dragon Kuira to attack it directly. I attacked the monster directly with my D-Wheel, which hurt my body really bad.

"Crow!" Yusei cried out in fear.

"When Moon Dragon Kuira is destroyed, the Sun Dragon Inti in the graveyard is revived!" Godwin explained, although I barely heard it for my hearing was vanishing.

"There's more!" I interjected. "I release Armored Wing and activate the continuous trap, Black Feather Anchor! The legendary D-Wheeler's baton will be passed from me, to Jack, and to Yusei! Our wishes will become connected and connect the Daedalus Bridge! Yusei, Jack! I'm counting on you!"

"Crow!"

I landed on the ground roughly and a piece of The Blackbullet broke off when it touched the ground. It turned on its side and I fell face down on the track and the pain in my ribs increased. I laid there face down for a while. Godwin continued on with his turn, but I couldn't hear at all what he was saying, though it was probably something like "What about your bonds?" or something of that nature, the negative nature, that I despised.

I forced myself off from the ground a bit and saw my continuous trap still in play on my D-Wheel screen.

"Our bonds . . . haven't been broken yet . . ." I declared hoarsely. The pain in my ribs increased as I talked. Finally, I fell back down on the ground from the pain, the excruciating pain, in my ribs. That trap card . . . was the key to defeating Godwin. I just hope Yusei and Jack realize this.

My duty as the Legendary D-Wheeler has been complete. Jack and Yusei will have to carry that legend on without me. I may be finished here . . .

"Crow onii-chan!"

I heard a small tiny voice whisper. I saw the kiddies of Satellite in front of me and they were smiling.

"Crow, you did great out there!" One of them exclaimed happily. "We want to be like you when we grow up!"

I only smiled weakly at them. At that same moment, I heard another voice . . . a voice that sounded like Yusei's . . . but much older.

"You saved my son, Crow, and for that, I thank you." The voice told me.

"But . . ." I whispered, "Who are you?"

"I am Yusei's father, Dr. Hakase Fudou. I saw your bravery just now, of having that excruciating attack go towards you instead of my son. You saved him and you have shown Godwin, whether he likes it or not, the true meaning of surpassing Fate."

"Yusei's father . . ." I whispered. But before I could say anything else, my whole world turned black and I had entered a place where I couldn't see or hear anything . . . Was that battle . . . my deathbed?


End file.
